An Artist
by waterlilly49
Summary: Jamie and Sophie are staying with their grandparents and cousin for Christmas. There Cousin Ally is a highly imaginative 17 year old artist who, despite her wishes, stopped believing in Mythical beings along time a go. Will she believe again and be able to see Jack? Will old enemies get in the way? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It was mid-December, on a porch of a blue house a girl was sitting on a chair with a drawing pad on her lap. She was drawing a picture of a boy. She seen him so many times lately in her dreams. She had this nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her she'd seen him before but she couldn't quite place it.

Her indigo eyes look at her drawing, the boy's hair was messy, he wore a hoodie with three quarter pants and his feet was bare and he had a wooden staff in his hand.

The brunette pushes up her glasses and carried on drawing and the cold wind starts to pick up. Suddenly the front door opens and an old woman steps out.

"Ally why not come in. It's getting cold out and I don't want your cold to get worse," the old woman told her granddaughter. The girl sighed at stared at her grandmother.

"Oh, come on grandma. I love winter, can I stay out here a little longer please." The girl begged. Her grandmother sighed again and nodded.

"Okay fine. I don't want you to get ill when Jamie and Sophie are staying for Christmas ." The old woman said. The girl looked at her confused, her two younger cousins are staying with them.

"So whats happening to their parents?" She asked.

"Their going on Vacation with her sister and her boyfriend," Her grandmother answered. The girl nodded and gets up and goes inside the house. She goes up the stairs to her room. Her grandmother is right getting ill when Sophie and Jamie are staying is not a good idea.

The girl closed her door and puts her pad down on her desk. She loved drawing. Well all kinds of art really. Even street art or as most other people called it 'vandalism'. Ally saw it differently. That's way she saw nothing wrong with it when she did it her self. She'd never told anyone about her street art not her cousins, her grandparents, or even her friends. Not hat she really had any friends to tell. Art was her way of unleashing her imagination. Ally sometimes felt as if she saw the world differently then everyone else. Not just in how she felt about her art but in everything. That's why she was so happy that her cousins were coming to stay having kids around made for a good excuse to act childish. To pretend she still believed in things like Santa and the Tooth Fairy. I missed believing in that stuff.

It was getting dark, so she decides to take a little nap before her cousins got there. She gets on her bed, takes off her glasses and closed her eyes. The girl wakes up when she feels someone jumping on her bed and someone shaking her.

"Ally, get up. ALLY!" The voice shouts. The girl jumps up, she looks around and sees her cousins Jamie and Sophie. Indigo gets up and glared at them.

"Jamie there is no need to shout." She said. Jamie just smiled at her and cuddled her, Sophie joins them. Ally gave up and hugged them back. She loved them. Her bedroom door opens and they all pulled away.

"We have missed you." He said. Ally looked down at him and rose an eye brow.

"Okay what do you want." She asked

"What makes you think that." Jamie said. Ally looked at him unconvinced, he sighed and gave up. "Fine, could take me to the park tomorrow. Sophie is spending the day decorating with grandma."

"Of course I'll take you." Ally said. They heard the door open.

They looked at their grandmother standing there.

"Dinners ready and come down quick before your grandpa eats them all." The old woman smiles. They all get up and the two youngest get up and leave the room. Ally put her glasses on and went downstairs.

She saw her family at the table. Ally pulls up a chair and sat next to Jamie. She felt him staring at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked him. He just stared at her.

"Nothing." He said.

"Ally could you look after your cousins tonight? Me and grandpa are going to our home owners meeting and Green's house." Their grandmother said.

"Sure if you need me to." She said. Later Sophie and jamie were playing in the living room.

"Okay Ally when we get back I expect Jamie and Sophie to be in bed." Her grandmother told her.

"Come on Anne it's the Christmas holidays let them stay up late." Her grandpa said to his wife. Karen shook her head.

"No Bob, their mother told me they have to go to bed at 9:30 and Ally will make sure they will. Won't you darling." Karen said as she to her eldest granddaughter. The teenager nodded her head. Ally couldn't be bothered arguing with her grandma she is very stubborn.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Good, now see you in 45 minutes." Grandma said as she opens the door. Her grandpa says bye and closed the door behind him. Ally walked into the living area and sees Sophie watching cartoons.

"Sophie, sweetie where's your brother?" Ally asked her toddler cousin. Sophie looked away from the TV.

"upstairs." Sophie answered pointing up.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ally said. She goes upstairs, as she went up. She heard Jamie's voice but no one else's. It sounded like I was hearing half a conversation like he was talking to someone. But that made no sense cause the phone was down stairs and Jamie didn't have a cell phone. Ally realized it coming from her room. She ran to her room and knocked on the door.

"Jamie are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh no it's my cousin. I'll see you tomorrow and she's taking us to the park." She heard him say and she didn't hear anything back.

Indigo opens the door and sees Jamie sitting on her bed looking innocent and the window was open, the room was cold and she shivered.

"Who were you talking to?" Ally asked her cousin.

**Jamie POV (before conversation) **

I was in the living room with Sophie I noticed Ally was talking to Grandma and Grandpa and Sophie was watching cartoons so I took the chance to go up stairs unnoticed. I walked in to Ally's room to see Jack leaning over her desk looking at some picture she drew the window still wide open from his entrance. "Hey Jack" I said excited to see him and that he found my grandparents house. "Hey kiddo." He said noticing me as he put the picture he was looking at in his pocket. "Haven't seen you in a while what with the location change?" he asked me "I'm spending Christmas with my Grandparents and cousin Ally. She's awesome you'd love her." I told him "This her room?" Jack asked "Yeah. She keeps all of her art stuff in that closet," I said pointing to the closet in the back of her room "Well her art stuff she doesn't want anyone to see so stay out of there." I told him with a shrug before I realized the one thing I could have done to make sure Jack opened that closet was to tell him not to. "Well why don't we open it and see what she's hiding." Jack said that's when I heard a knock on the door "Jamie are you OK?" Ally asked "Oh no it's my cousin. I'll see you tomorrow and she's taking us to the park." I told Jack "Yeah sure. See you tomorrow." He said hurrying out the window just in time for Ally to open the door and walk in. "Who were you talking to?" She asked me

**No One POV**

"No one." He said innocently. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him unconvinced. She looked at her watch, 9:15 and her eyes widen.

"Jamie get Sophie up here. Grandma said you need to be in bed by 9:30." Ally said. Jamie nodded and ran downstairs.

"Sophie its bed time." Jamie said.

"Awww, but I'm not tired." The little girl said. The two sibling came up the stairs to Indigo's room.

"Okay put your PJ's on and brush your teeth." Indigo told them and they nodded. They go into Ally's bathroom. The teen goes to her draws and takes out her PJ's. She puts them on.

Jamie and Sophie came out of the bathroom.

"Have you brushed your teeth?" She asked. They both nod and Ally smiled. "OK so do you guys want me to read you a story?" I asked "No that's OK I'll read one to Sophie." Jamie said "OK then good night see you in the morning." I said before Jamie led Sophie down the hall to the room they shared while they were here.

She gets her drawing pad and sat down on the desk. She puts the lap on to continue drawing the picture. She opened her pad and her eyes winden.

Where was the drawing, she swore it was in their. Ally looks around her desk and sighed her. Jamie must have it, he likes to look at them sometimes. She turned her lamp off and yawned before getting in her bed and falling asleep.

Meanwhile outside Jack Frost was leaning againist the tree. He looked at the drawing, every detail on the drawing was right. Could Jamie have told his cousin about him and the Guardians?

Or did she already believe?

**Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next day Ally was on her way to the park with Jamie. She had always missed being a little kid playing in the snow. Jamie was excited as ever. When they got there Jamie ran for a hill with his sled. "Don't go to far!" Ally called.

Ally noticed that Jamie looked like he was having another one sided conversation with someone who wasn't there she simply blew it off thinking perhaps he had an imaginary friend or something despite his age being 8. Ally was of course that Jack was there too he flew over and landed next to Jamie. "Hey bud." he said "Hey Jack!" Jamie said obviously excited for the fun road ahead of him that would come with playing in the snow with Jack Frost.

"So you cousin here?" Jack asked him "Yeah she's over there." Jamie said pointing at Ally. When Jack saw her his eyes widened slightly. "Wow your cousin is really pretty." Jack said him with out thinking. Jamie smiled slightly and yelled "Hey Ally Jack Frost thinks you're pretty!" Ally looked up when Jamie yelled that and smiled, so Jack Frost was the imaginary friend he was talking to. Ally had always loved stories of Jack Frost growing up.

"Oh yeah well tell Jack he should tell me that himself!" Ally said as she walked over to Jamie. "He say's he can't cause you don't believe in him any more that's why you can't see him right now either." Jamie said "Of course I still believe in Jack Frost. There must be some other reason I can't see him." Ally said even though both Jack and Jamie knew she was only saying that for Jamie's sake. When Ally wasn't looking closely enough Jack throw a snow ball at her.

"Jamie?!" She said with a combination of annoyance and amusment.

she looked at the boy, who was now laughing on the ground. She smiled wickedly, "Payback time."

She scooped up a pile of snow in my arms and dropped it onto him, making him laugh even harder. "I didn't throw it!" he cried. "It was Jack!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked, throwing another snowball at him. "Where's Jack so I can give him a taste of his own medicine?"

Jamie laughed. "He's right behind you!"

Ally whirled around and saw nothing. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a snowball was flying at her face. She ducked her head and it hit a tree behind her.

"Jamie how did you do that?" She asked breathlessly kneeling down in the snow next to him.

"I told you, it was Jack, it wasn't me." He said attempting to push the mound of snow off of himself.

"Jamie we're the only ones out here!" She said.

"You know what Jamie I think it's almost dinner time we need to get home." Ally finally said. She didn't want to destroy Jamies belief in these things but it wouldn't be good to teach him it was OK to make up lies to get out of trouble. Later after they got home and had dinner Jamie knocked on Ally's door. Quickly hit her bag of art supplys under a blanket and let him in. Jamie came a climbed up onto her bed.

"You aren't still mad at me are you Ally?" Jamie asked her.

"No Jamie I'm not mad, just frustrated that you wouldn't tell me the truth." she answered sitting on the bed next to him. "But I _was_" Jamie insisted again. Ally sighed and decided to give up on this quest for now

"I know you were now why don't you just head off to bed and I'll see you in the morning OK?" she asked. Jamie nodded and gave Ally a hug before rushing out of her room. Ally sighed, slamed her door closed, locked it, grabbed her bag, and hopped out the window to head into town to work on her most recent street mural.

**Jack's POV (After kids left the park) **

Well so much for a fun day in the park. Damn she wasn't as much fun as I hoped she would be. So why was I still thinking about her? I pulled out the picture I had taken from her room last night. If she couldn't see me then how had she drawn a picture of me? This was weired I needed to learn more about her to figure this out. I decided to fallow them. And NO there was nothing creepy about that. I flew back to their house and watched them all have dinner and talk and get along like real family's do.

After dinner the grandparents left for something and I fallowed her up to her room I'm not sure why given that I had established that she was a buzz kill, but I had the faintest hope that she'd be changing or something. I snapped my head out of it. Focus on the drawing! I told myself. When she went got in her room she went straight into that secret closet of hers. she walked out with a dufle bag but quickly hid it when Jamie walked in I ducked behind the window while they were talking so he wouldn't see me.

When they were done talking the next thing I knew she climbed out the window and down the drain pipe. she landed on two solid feet on the ground leading me to believe she had done this many times before. maybe she wasn't such a buzz kill after all? I fallowed above her into town as she headed for this big mural that someone had been working on.

It wasn't complete enough yet to determine what exactly it was ment to be but I was suddenly much more excited to find out. She must be the one who's making this.I realized as she dropped her duffle bag and pulled out several cans of spray paint. I laned behind her and started watching when she turned around and looked right at me.

"OI! YOU! What are you doing here?" She asked/screamed at someone. I turned around to see who she was talking to to find nobody else but us standing in this empty lot.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself in confusion. I thought she couldn't see me.

"Yah you." she said nodding.

"You can see me?" I asked in disbelief

"Well given that I'm not blind, yeah that's kind of how eyes work." She answered sarcastically.

"Oh...Uh... I'm sorry I just...Uh... Really like your mural so I hid out here to...Umm... Find out who was doing it." Yeah, Yeah that sounded realistic right? She looked me up and down as if trying to decide whether or not she believed me.

"Do I know you from some where?" She finally asked. The picture she recognized me from the picture she drew!

"Um..NO." I answered

"Fine what ever." She said letting it go "Just don't tell anyone I'm out here if anybody finds out I'M the one doing this I am dead." She told me. "I'm Ally by the way." She said walking forward with her hand held out for me to shake

"Jack" I answered shaking her hand. So, What was the plan from here?


End file.
